


Identity Crisis

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda: Let's Kill Hitler, Gen, Written in August 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who she was, who she is, who she will be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

I was created to be a weapon.

My birth brought about a war.

The demons ran and a child was lost and my life was predestined.

I was strong and I ran away and found what I was looking for.

The truth lay before them but they never guessed who or what I was.

I had one purpose and needed to wait for the time to be right.

They thought they had lost me but they came back to where I had waited.

I knew they would lead me to my moment of destiny.

Time caught us up and history changed and so did I.

I told them not to follow but they did.

He was supposed to be dead but he wasn't.

They loved one another and me as well. 

I saw they would to die to save me.

He would love me to his death.

There was a voice in a box that had been in my head all my life.

I had listened but never heard all the words.

A Pond may start a River.

A Song is more than a Melody.

I was born to kill but had known all my life there was a way to fix death.

My destiny changed when I rewrote Time.

Time created me anew.

I will find them again, and deserve their love.

 

And I will love them in return.

 

******


End file.
